¿Cómo decirlo en Navidad?
by Sherlockwsh
Summary: [Este fic esta basado en el prompt de una image de Tumblr donde Lestrade, Sherlock, John y Mycroft, van a casa de Mummy por navidad.] Sherlock y John acuden a una peculiar cena de navidad con sus padres. Sherlock no esta preparado para hacerlo público, pero Mycroft difiere. [Johnlock/Mystrade/Fluff/Relación preestablecida/Amor entre Hombres/Reunión Navideña/Mummy & Daddy Holmes/]


**Realmente no sé porque hice este Fic.**

**Pero igual, felices fiestas.**

**Nota: _También puedes encontrar este trabajo en AO3 bajo el mismo seudónimo._**

* * *

><p>Aquellas hojuelas de un blanco inmaculado, continuaban cayendo hasta formar una alfombra crujiente de nueve. Las calles, normalmente despejadas, pulcras y transitadas, parecían desiertas bajo la nevada. Los cúmulos serian retirados por la mañana, cuando el servicio público terminara con las fiestas. El colorido de las alegres lucecitas navideñas resplandecían intermitente en los aleros, los marcos de las ventanas, las puertas y uno que otro tejado por todo Londres. El aire estaba cargado con una algarabía inusual en una ciudad siempre agitada por un ritmo de vida acelerado. Gente que iba y venía para llegar a sus hogares llevando en brazos cajas de regalos envueltas con reluciente papel y vistosos moños alusivos a la festividad. Y como salido de un cuento de navidad, Sherlock Holmes observaba por la ventanilla con el seño fruncido, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la nariz escondida tras la esponjosa bufanda azul.<p>

John, quien iba a su lado, vestía esa maravillosa tarde, uno de sus jumpers mas aterradores; un reno cuya nariz titilaba en una hastiante luz roja. Era todo un detalle que Mycroft, aquel pelirrojo de mirada tan helada como la nieve que cubría los autos estacionados al margen de la cera, mandara por ellos. Tal vez quería asegurarse de que Sherlock no escapara a la cena de navidad en casa de sus padres ese año.

— Vamos, Sherlock. Quita ya esa cara. No esta tan mal.— John intentó animarlo sin poder borrar esa sonrisa que solo el aura decembrina consigue de un alma bondadosa.— Solo es una vez al año. Lo hemos hecho antes. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

El rizado apretó los brazos aun mas contra su pecho en un gesto infantil.—No es en absoluto como las veces anteriores.— le contradijo devolviéndole una mirada resentida a la que John solo pudo enviar un destello de la ternura que le provocaba. Sherlock estaba nervioso. Cualquier otra persona habría pensado que su actitud desagradable era a causa del síndrome del "Grinch". Siempre hay uno en cada cena navideña. Pero el médico sabía muy bien que aquello solo era una fachada para ocultar sus temores.

— ¿Y por qué no?— John tuvo que contener la risa divertida antes de formular la pregunta.

— Por que ninguna de aquellas veces acudimos en calidad de otra cosa que un detective privado en compañía de no solo su médico y bloguer. Si no, su mejor amigo.— Las angulosas, lisas y pálidas mejillas cremosas (o lo que saltaba a la vista tras la bufanda) parecían cobrar una suave y delicada coloración.— Y ahora tendré…

— No.— La mano del rubio fue en busca de la suya en el regazo para dar un cariñoso apretón.— No les diremos de lo nuestro si tú no quieres. Lo haremos solo cuando estés listo.— Le confortó antes de que Sherlock intentara terminar la oración, si es que podía terminarla. Conociéndolo, sabía que lo "emocional" no era su fuerte. La gente siempre decía (incluso en los diarios) que John era el corazón del peculiar equipo que ambos conformaban y Sherlock el cerebro. Así que se hizo cargo de aquello que ese hombre no aprendía a manejar todavía; sus emociones.

No podía evitar pensar en la ironía de todo aquello. En lo imposible que esta escena resultaba ahora. Tomar a Sherlock Holmes de la mano, compartir la misma habitación por las noches, recibir la mirada de fuego añil cargada de afecto… no podía aun acostumbrarse a ello. ¿Qué dirían los demás cuando se enteraran? Él, John Watson, que siempre iba negando sus orientaciones sexuales cuando los demás aludían a una relación con su compañero de piso. Él, el mujeriego empedernido. Bueno, tenía que admitirlo. Había sido un tanto ojo alegre con las damas. No es que les fuera infiel, pero lo cierto es que Sherlock tuvo razón todo el tiempo; cada una de sus relaciones era más breve que la anterior. Lo que prolongaba su lista de parejas sentimentales hasta convertirlo en alguna especie de don Juan. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? John "tres continentes" Watson, perdidamente enamorado de un hombre. Esto no le asustaba. Era una sorpresa. Pero tampoco era como si su orientación sexual cambiara por siempre. No le gustaban otros hombres. Desde luego, podía admirar la belleza de otros, como el inspector Lestrade. Quien con su piel tostada le recordaba a las hermosas criaturas de la india. Pero solo eso. Sin embargo, Sherlock era una excepción. Era como si solo hubiese un antes y un después del detective consultor. Como si su cuerpo reaccionara solo con él y como si cada latido de su corazón dependiera su existencia. Ni siquiera, en sus años mas prematuros, sintió nada parecido por una chica. Ni por su más imposible platónico.

El reluciente mercedes avanzaba hasta salir ahora de la ciudad con ambos en silencio. John quiso interpretar el de su compañero como una aprobación a sus palabras. Nada se dijeron durante el camino. Aunque los dedos permanecían entrelazados y cada kilometro que los acercaba a su destino, Sherlock apretaba con fuerza el agarre. En un momento dado, cuando la carretera quedaba atrás para abrir paso a un sendero (lo que indicaba el último tramo del viaje), John no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor. El detective parecía querer triturarle la mano. — Sher…¿Qué…?— Al echarle una mirada, pudo percibir lo tenso de sus hombros, la rigidez de su esbelto cuerpo, clavarse en el cómodo asiento de cuero.— Sherlock, tranquilo. Nadie se dara cuenta si no quieres que sea así. Ahora, si no quieres fracturarme la mano….— atinadamente sus palabras parecían quitarle un peso de encima cuando el auto por fin se detuvo en el jardín delantero.

La casa era bastante larga, en unos colores opacos que al mismo tiempo le daban un aire hogareño y alegre. La nieve parecía recientemente removida pues el jardín brillaba con un deje acuoso y la tierra húmeda desprendía el olor vegetal característico de la naturaleza. Cuando John descendía del auto con un Sherlock de facciones inexpresivas a su lado, la puerta de roble oscilo antes de abrirse. La señora Holmes extendió sus rechonchos brazos mientras recorría en gracioso trote, la distancia para alcanzarlos. — ¡John Watson!— Exclamo con su dulce voz llena de afecto mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos como a un niño pequeño.—¡William, querido!—Como si aun fuera un bebe, la señora Holmes le acomodo los rizos, le limpio las mejillas y beso sus parpados mientras el menor farfullaba malhumorado.— Pasen, pasen. Deben estar agotados. Ha sido un largo viaje ¿No es así?

— Solo han sido 6 horas, por el amor de dios.— respondió Sherlock con aspereza mientras entraban en el hogar. La pequeña casa lucia tan apretujada como siempre. Con los enormes y bastos adornos de navidad que la dulce pareja colocaba cada año. Había pequeñas figuras de porcelana en cada una de las mesitas con representaciones de san Nicolás, algunos duendes y hombres de nieve sobre la chimenea de cual también pendían las típicas botas de algodón rojo y blanco. Las tiras de pelambre verde colgaban de los marcos de las ventanas y el árbol de navidad tocaba con la punta de la estrella el techo.— Espero que este año se queden un par de días con nosotros. El año pasado se marcharon tan precipitadamente, que creímos que algo malo sucedía. Además, esta noche tendremos un invitado especial y…

— ¡Querida! — Padre Holmes dejaba en ese momento una bandeja con esas pequeñas y curiosas tartas que su esposa hacia cada año y que Sherlock devoraba con avidez.— No arruines la sorpresa para los chicos.

— Genial.— se expreso Sherlock levantando las manos a los costados de su cabeza para acentuar el sarcasmo en su voz. Cruzo la estancia para alcanzar una de las tartaletas y darle un mordisco.— ¡Santa Clouse vendrá a visitarnos!

— No, no, no, Mi cielo. Ya estas grandecito para esas cosas.— Su madre hizo a un lado el guante de cocina cuando salía ahora de ahí para dar una palmadita en la mejilla de su amado hijo.— No puedo decirte más o Mike se enfurecerá conmigo por arruinar la sorpresa.

— ¿Mycroft?— Fue John quien pregunto incrédulo al escucharle y Sherlock entorno los ojos para hacer evidente que era cómplice del sentimiento aunque aquel gesto arranco unas risitas de quienes le veían pues tenía la comisura de sus carnosos labios llenas de migas.

— Oh, paren con las preguntas. No soy buena guardando secretos. Aquí tienen, beban un poco de ponche. Lo hizo tu padre, cariño.— agrego cuando les extendía las tacitas llenas de un brebaje parecido al té de frutas.

El crepúsculo perdió su colorido para dejar que la noche se adueñara rápidamente del horizonte. Las estrellas tupieron el firmamento como si ellas también quisieran decorar el paisaje con el brillo coqueto de sus luces iridiscentes. Mummy daba los últimos toques a la tarta dietética mientras John y padre Holmes colocaban los cubiertos en el comedor para dejar todo dispuesto.

— Salve la reina.— Sherlock alzo la voz segundos antes de que sonora el timbre una única vez. La reprimenda mediante susurros que madre Holmes le dedicaba no tuvo efecto hasta que se interrumpió cuando llego a la puerta y dejo pasar al invitado.

— Pasa, pasa. Deja tu abrigo ahí. Bienvenido, cariño.— Decía la gentil señora. John con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se dispuso a recibir a Mycroft, pero la expresión en el rostro de Sherlock quien no se había movido de su lugar, le dio mala espina. Algo turbado, continuo su camino para estrechar la mano del recién llegado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¡John! ¿Qué hay? Felices fiestas.

— ¿Greg?— Le miro con incredulidad.— Es decir, ¡Greg! ¡Feliz navidad!— se apresuro a corregir y a estrecharlo entre sus brazos. El inspector era un querido amigo, más allá de que fuese quien proporcionara los casos que calmaran la locura que acometía a Sherlock en sus lapsos de apatía. Verlo allí era casi tan desconcertante como pensar en Sherlock con un tutu.

— ¿Gustas un poco de ponche?— ofreció padre Holmes llevándole una taza.

— Me vendría bien, gracias.

En ese momento, el sonido de unos costosos e inconfundibles zapatos italianos, se escucharon al cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

— Madre, Lamento la demora. Pero como sabrán, la nevada está dificultando las cosas.

El pelirrojo lucia un exquisito traje de gris con detalles en blanco y champagne que le daban un aire aun mas rojizo a su pecosa piel. Una diminuta noche buena en el bolsillo de su saco resaltaba agresivamente en el rojo pasión de sus pétalos. Por el contrario, Lestrade lucia casual. Llevaba una chaqueta beige, con una playera gris y unos vaqueros de un azul muy oscuro. Unas botas adecuadas para todo terreno y un reloj costoso en su muñeca derecha.

— Mike, cariño. Me alegra que estés aquí, por un momento pensé que habrías mandado a este hombre solo. — Mycroft se reclino cuan elegante su silueta para posar un delicado beso en las rollizas mejillas de su madre antes de pasar a tomar asiento a la cabeza del comedor.

Por otra parte, el silencio de Sherlock erizaba la nuca de John, a quien la escena le parecía completamente surrealista. Preocupado por el, se acomodo en la silla a su lado.

— Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, no veo porque no comenzar con la cena. Ya es casi la hora.— dijo padre Holmes al otro lado de la mesa junto a su esposa. Lestrade se coloco a la derecha de Mycroft y no muy seguro de lo que hacía, levanto su taza de ponche en señal de estar de acuerdo.

La cena comenzó minutos más tarde. Para sorpresa del inspector y del bloguer, los hermanos Holmes se mostraban conversadores. Mucho más de lo que solían ser por separado. Quizá fuese por la influencia de su madre, quien con su bondad podría haber entablado conversación con un tronco si así le apetecía y el tronco le habría respondido.

Pronto los temas de conversación giraron en torno a la infancia de aquel par. Lestrade y John no tuvieron que hacer mucho esfuerzo para persuadir a los hermanos de que las historias que su madre tenía que contar eran interesantes y hasta padre Holmes relato aquella vez que de pequeños, mientras jugaban a los piratas, se habían quedado encerrados en el desván y Sherlock durmió en la habitación de su hermano por una semana por miedo a la oscuridad. Pese a las protestas de los dos, a las mejillas coloradas del consultor, este contribuyo también con algunas historias de las travesuras de su hermano mayor y pronto, ambos parecían delatar al otro con narraciones cada vez mas vergonzosas.

Madre Holmes les detuvo y pidió a Mycroft que le acompañara a la cocina mientras los demás levantaban la mesa.— Es agradable al fin conocerte, Greg, cariño.

— Lo mismo digo, señora Holmes.— respondió Lestrade. La madre de los Holmes desapareció con el pelirrojo tras ella en la cocina. Padre Holmes, John y el inspector comenzaron una charla sobre equipos de rugby. Aquel señor era un ser tan común, que ninguno de los dos se explicaba como rayos es que tenían por hijos a dos especímenes tan… exóticos. Era una charla sencilla y amena. Y John pensó, aunque no sin cierto remordimiento, que Sherlock permaneciera ensimismado era toda un alivio. Era como si después del la cena alguien hubiera presionado un botón para regresarlo a su estado de shock cuando vio a Lestrade entrar en su casa. ¿Por qué esa actitud? Quizá Sherlock no lo dijera jamás, pero John sabia que el D.I. era una de las personas que su compañero mas estimaba. No parecía molestarle su presencia. No. Parecía desconcertarle de sobre manera. Como si quisiera descifrar un porqué. No había que ser un genio para saber por qué Lestrade estaba ahí. Después de todo, los dos hijos trabajaban en el mismo ámbito, aunque cada uno desempeñaba un papel distinto, al fin de cuentas, ambos tenían que verse alguna vez con el detective inspector de Scotland Yard o con varios de ellos. Pero solo Lestrade era un amigo para Sherlock. Si, era un poco extraño que viniese acompañado de Mycroft Holmes. El apodado "hombre de hielo". Pero quizá su madre lo invitara y después de un día de trabajo, Mycroft se ofreciera a llevarlo a la cena.

En la cocina, mientras tanto, madre Holmes sonreía con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.— Cariño, Greg es un encanto. Estoy tan feliz por ustedes…

— Si. Ya puedes dejar de balbucear.— Mycrtoft esbozo una sonrisa hipócrita y acida puesto que aquel protocolo le causaba nauseas.— A estas alturas, Sherlock ya debe haber asimilado los hechos. Si me disculpas madre…— abandono la cocina para reunirse en la sala con los demás. Por primera vez en toda la velada, Sherlock levanto la vista hacia su hermano quien ya se acomodaba de nuevo en su silla y levantaba la copa invitando a los demás a un segundo brindis.— Como saben querida familia, suelo cumplir con los recatos y menesteres que esta clase de compromisos requieren. No es una novedad que soy un hombre de palabra y buenas costumbres. — la mano que yacía sobre la mesa, alcanzo la del inspector, quien sin dudarlo, la entrelazo con la suya.— Y es grato no solo para mi, si no que puedo afirmar con toda libertad, que lo es también para Greg, anunciarles la naturaleza romántica de nuestra relación.

John no pudo creer lo que oía. Era sumamente impresionante pensar aquellos dos juntos. Ahora comprendía porque la actitud impactada de Sherlock. Recobrandose de la impresión para levantar su copa y brindar por ello, se puso en pie alcanzando a Greg y estrechar al fin su mano para felicitarle. Jamás le había visto tan feliz. Al menos, conoció la faceta depresiva del hombre cuando este se divorcio que distaba mucho de lo ahora veia. Pero ahora, parecía un hombre completamente diferente, lleno de dicha. Incluso en los ojos grises del pelirrojo había un brillo distinto, de energía. Algo que lograba derretir aquella muralla de hielo por los instantes en que sus orbes se posaban en el inspector. Y mientras lo miraba, se dio cuenta que una mueca en sus finos labios se dibujaba para él. Era la misma clase de mueca burlona que Sherlock le dedicaba cuando tenía más información de la que debía. A John no le auguro nada bueno pero intento no hacerle caso. Decidió enfocarse en Lestrade y preguntarle cómo es que había sucedido todo.

John, madre y padre Holmes escuchaba el relato encantados mientras Mycroft y Sherlock salieron de casa para fumar un cigarrillo, como cada año.

Mientras las caladas del humo tibio se mezclaban con el vaho provocado por el frio, Sherlock se perdía en sus pensamientos. Era de esperarse. Lo sabía desde hace meses pero no creía que su hermano fuese hacer lo que esta noche había hecho. Sabía que después de su estado de shock protestaría, pero por ahora permitía que el humo del cigarrillo relajara la tención en su cuerpo. Ahora que Lestrade y Mycroft eran el centro de atención, Sherlock no tenía que preocuparse por lo que tenía con John.

Mycroft despego el cigarrillo de sus labios y sonrió con suficiencia que su hermano menor pudo notar.— ¿Sabes que ahora es tu turno y el de John?— pregunto con una tranquilidad que erizo los bellos en su nuca. El humo que extrajo en el cigarro le quemo las fosas nasales con su calor al no lograr salir adecuadamente. Boqueo para recuperarse del sobresalto. "¿Con que por eso era?" "Tu lo sabias". Pensó. Pero solo se limito a observar como la elegante figura de su hermano se dirigía a la entrada satisfecho de si mismo.— Feliz Navidad, pequeño William.— Le dijo antes de entrar en casa nuevamente.


End file.
